Sabriel, A Night At The Bar
by Velvetstarcastiel
Summary: AU where Dean,Castiel, and Sam go to a bar and Sam finds a sexy, yet familiar stranger


(It changes POVs btw)

It was a uneventful night at the apartment the Winchester's were staying at. They had just finished a case in which Castiel tagged along, and closed the case quickly, exorcizing a few demons. Nothing big had come up, and it made Dean antsy. He needed a case, or something to clear his mind. The bar would do. Dean walked around the hallways, until he reached the main room, in which Sam was reading a book on the couch and Castiel was sitting, staring into space. His head snapped up when Dean walked in the room.

"hello dean, another case?" He asked, his head tilted.

"Nah, " he answered "but I need to get out of here, ya know? It's making me crazy. I'm going to bar, wanna come along?"

Sam looked up from his book. "Well, you might need someone to drive you home, so I guess I have to go. Tagging along cas?" Sam turned towards Castiel, who turned towards Sam as he spoke his name.

"I do not understand what a bar would do to help you Dean, and I do not enjoy them myself. But I will accompany you." He said, turning his head towards Dean.

"Alright then it's settled. Meet me outside." He spoke over his shoulder as he walked out the room, grabbing his leather jacket on the way out the door.

Sam sighed as he sat up, placing the book he was reading on the coffee table as he got up. He so did not need this tonight. He motioned for Cas to follow him out to the Impala. Sam sat shotgun as they drove to the bar, and when they stopped, cas was the first to get out and before he got out of the passenger side, Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sam, I don't care what you say, but you need to get over Jess. I want you to find a girl, and bang her till she can't walk straight" dean grinned as Sam's face turned red.

"But-"

"No 'buts' sammy, your gonna do it and it's final." Sam scowled at Dean's smug grin, pulling one of his famous bitchfaces as he got out of the car and walked up to the bar.

Once Sam stepped in, he knew it would be a long night. There were girls walking around with barely anything on, just Dean's type, he thought. He saw cas already sitting at a bar stool, waiting for dean he bet. He knew Castiel loved dean, and he knew Dean loved him back, but Dean never showed it. Sam sat on one bar stool next to Cas while Dean sat on the other side, ordering a few beers.

"I don't want any" Cas and Sam both said in unison.

"Well, more for me!" Dean shrugged, opening a beer and taking a sip.

Sam looked around the bar for anyone he thought was interesting. He knew Dean would not let him walk out on this one. He scanned the crowd, only finding one appealing to him. She had gold, honey colored hair that reached right near her shoulders. She was wearing a slutty nurse outfit, walking around the bar holding a plate of beers. But that's not why he found her appealing. Since he had been there, she had been giving him glances all night, like she expected him to make a move. Her name tag read "Trixy" and her looks and aura were all to familiar. He could just feel the angelic power in the room. And he knew exactly who it was, Gabriel. He had known from the start that Gabriel had had feelings for him, lust or affection he didn't know. When Gabriel was ever around, he would always give him the most attention, and it felt weird. He went with it, though, and he noticed that when he didn't react to anything Gabriel did, he looked almost hurt, maybe disappointed. But now was Sam's chance to show that he too had feelings for the Angel and it wasn't just a half of the puzzle.

So when Gabriel came by in his new vessel, Sam motioned him over with a finger. "Trixy" didn't look surprised and walked over, her hips swaying from side to side. When she came up the counter, she put her plate of beers on it and turned to Sam.

"You need anything hon?" 'Trixy' purred, eyeing him up and down.

"Oh, just you." Sam whispered, curling an arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap until they were eye level.

"Oh, I can give you that." She chuckled, fisting her hands in Sam's hair before kissing him roughly on the mouth, teeth clashing as tongues battled for dominance.

"Get a room!" Dean shouted from his bar stool behind cas's which was not occupied by the moment. Cas had gone to get some fresh air. He did not like bars.

Trixy bit his bottom lip before pulling away, Sam giving Dean a Bitchface.

"If u don't like it, don't look" he sneered.

"That can be arranged" Trixy interrupted, getting off Sam's lap, pulling her skirt down. "Meet in room 69 in two minutes, Kay?" She whispered in Sam's ear, before stepping away, and down one of the many halls.

Gabriel's POV:

He had never been so lucky or so happy in his life as he walked down the halls to room 69. He had been waiting for this, sex with Sam Winchester, and he didn't even have to know who he really was! It was all apart of his genius trickster plan! He had known that the winchesters and his brother were coming to a bar, so he took his chance, made Dean play his part, and boom! Sex with Sam Winchester accomplished. His goal was now in reach, he thought as he unlocked the door, closing it softly behind him. He just only had to wait.

Sam's POV:

After a minute had passed, he got up, Dean smirking knowingly. He gave Dean another Bitchface as he went to find room 69. What a classic number Gabriel would choose. Another reason he knew it as him. Once he found it, he counted to ten, thinking about what he was about to do. He was about to have sex with Gabriel, an Angel. And not just any angel, an Archangel. Oh God, he thought, I'm so screwed. After he collected his thoughts, he twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door to find Trixy standing a few feet from the door way, licking her lips seductivley. He closed and locked the door behind him before grabbing her by the back of the neck and kissing her, hard. It was hot and messy and fit the mood perfectly. His hands found the vessel's hair as she clawed desperately at his back. As they made out, they hardly noticed them backing towards the bed in the middle of the room. When "Trixy's" legs hit the edge of the bed, they both fell landing hard on the mattress below them "Trixy" groaning at the weight. He shifted his weight so he wasn't squishing her and resumed kissing her, hands moving down her body and resting on her hips. She gasped as he did so, and he took the advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring. Her hands were gripping his back, ankles digging into his ass as tongues battled, eventually having "Trixy" submit to the kiss. He damn straight growled into her mouth and started fumbling with the clasp of her bra, kissing down her jaw.

"I-I never really- AAAH got your n-name" she whispered between gasps as he undid her bra and flung it to the other side of the, long forgotten.

"Sam, it's Sam" he said before nipping and kissing at her collarbone, almost breaking the skin and licked it. "Trixy" moaned, back arching off the bed as pleasure shot through. She growled and moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, tugging it off and over his head, throwing it to the side. Her hands moved over his chest, stomach, and right to the waistband of his jeans. She started tugging on the belt, pulling it out and tossing it. She helped him pull off his jeans and boxers. She moaned at the sight of his hard cock, a slight blush on her cheeks before he dipped down his face in the crook of her neck.

"Gabriel," he started, nipping at the skin on her neck. "If I'm going to have sex with you, it has to be in your original vessel, I liked that one better anyways." He growled, tugging softly at the vessel's hair.

Gabriel moaned, feeling Sam's breath on his neck. "Guilty" he whimpered, back arching of the bed. "But you need to close your eyes." Sam blinked at him, but closed his eyes. He felt Gabriel shift under him, and when he seemed to be silent, he opened his eyes. What he saw appealed to him a lot more than the female vessel, and he attacked Gabriel's mouth eagerly, gripping and pulling his hair tightly. Gabriel gasped, and Sam took the advantage and slipped his tongue in his mouth, intertwining with Gabriel's. Gabriel's hands were all over him. On his chest, on his back, in his hair. His hands moved down to the skirt Gabriel still had on and tugged it down and off, and he was met face to face with his hard cock, sticking up proudly. He hesitated before taking him in his mouth. Gabriel moaned, digging a hand in Sam's hair, clinging tightly. Sam sucked for all he was worth, he had never given a blowjob or had one given to him, but he knew the basics. He bobbed his head up and down, humming with pleasure. Gabriel was a squirming, moaning mess under him, bucking into his mouth. He had to put a hand on Gabriel's hip to hold him down so he wouldn't gag. Gabriel's hands pulled at his hair, toes curling into the sheets.

"Sam...I-I think I'm gonna-"

Sam hummed around his dick, rubbing his thigh encouragingly.

"Sam!" He screamed as he came, shouting his cum into Sam's mouth, who swallowed it eagerly. He pulled off with a wet 'pop', licking his lips. Gabriel pulled Sam up by his hair and kissed him forcefully. He tasted himself in his mouth and it made him dizzy. After a moment Sam pulled away, staring at Gabriel with lust-blown eyes.

"Lube, Gabe I need lube." He said, motioning with his hands. Gabriel hesitated before understanding and poofed a bottle of lube into existence. Sam grabbed it and flicked open the cap, squirted a descent amount on his fingers before putting it to the side. He slowly moved down Gabriel's body till his fingers rested at his entrance. Gabriel winced at the feeling but forced himself to relax as Sam pushed a finger in. Gabriel moaned silently, fingers tangling in the sheets as Sam pushed another finger in, scissoring him open. When he felt that Gabriel was ready, he pulled out his fingers, earning a disappointed grunt in reply, before getting the tube and covering his dick in lube. He leaned over Gabriel, about to push in when he saw nervousness in his eyes.

"It's not gonna' fit." Gabriel blurted, eyes going wide at Sam's cock, standing proudly between his legs.

"well , I'll make it." He growled, shoving in in one go. Gabriel moaned loudly, head tilting all the way back, his eyes rolling into his head. Sam waited for Gabriel to relax before pulling out almost to the tip before pushing back in forcefully, earning a moan for Gabriel. He started at a slow, smooth pace, hands in Gabriel's hair for leverage. Gabriel's hands were moving along his back, nails digging into the skin, almost painfully. But if it was possible, it made his dick get harder. He started thrusting a little faster, Gabe's feet digging into his ass, pushing him in deeper. He moaned, feeling Gabriel's muscles tighten around him with each thrust. He pushed his face into Gabriel's neck, kissing and nipping at it softly as he continued to pound into him, Gabriel's nails digging into his hair.

Dean's POV

He was sitting at the bar stool from earlier and when Cas walked in, after getting some fresh air. Castiel sat next to him, and stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Man, I can't believe Sam's finally bangin' a girl, never thought he would get over Jess. I guess I was wrong." He shrugged, looking around the bar. But Cas shifting in his chair caught his attention. He saw Cas's eyes widen and he looked like he was about to choke.

"Cas? Is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned about the way Cas was acting.

"Yes... I mean I shouldn't be looking into what Sam is doing but Sam isn't 'banging' a girl." He choked out, looking terrified.

"And it's no regular guy either," he whispered, staring wide-eyed at dean. "It's my brother Gabriel." He finished, hands fidgeting uncomfortably in his lap as he stared at dean helplessly.

"_WHAT!" _He shouted, slamming his fist on the table as he got up and ran to find room 69. He was shocked that his brother would even _think _of being with douchebag. He rounded the corner to the hallway and ran for room 69, muffled moaning coming through the door.

"Cas better be wrong!" He growled, picking the lock on the door and swinging it open. And poor Castiel was not wrong. His eyes widen at what he saw. His brother. Fucking. Gabriel.

"WHAT...WHAT the FUCK!" He said, running out the door to get the images out of his head. He closed and locked the door and slid against the wall next to it, his face in his hands.

Sam's POV

Sam's fingers were tangled in Gabriel's hair as he thrust into him, kissing along his neck. Gabriel moaned and arched his back, wanting to feel more.

"Harder Sam, harder!" He growled, digging his nails into his shoulders, clinging tightly. Sam complied while thrusting harder, and adjusting his hips to find that special spot..

"sammy sammy sammy sammy." Gabriel chanted as he hit that spot over and over, Gabriel squirming beneath him. He knew Gabriel wasn't gonna last long, and neither was he at this rate, so he sped up his thrusts. One of his hands slid down Gabriel's body till it reached his cock, gripping it in his hand and jerking him off.

"Ahhh- Sam, I-I think I'm gonna-" Gabriel whimpered, spasming under his hold.

He helped by thrusting harder and faster, as Gabriel came with a cry of his name, coming untouched between their stomachs. He held Gabriel down by the hip as he thrust into him four more times, feeling Gabriel's walls clenching around him was to much.

"Gabriel!" He shouted, coming inside of him. After he rode out his orgasm , he pulled out and fell onto Gabriel, squashing him.

"As much as good sex that was, can you please get off of me your squashing me." He groaned out, trying to heave Sam off of him. He complied and leaned in his elbows, hovering over Gabriel. He smiled at him, running his fingers through his hair. Gabriel smiled back, humming contently.

"So," Sam started, "why don't we go outside and tell the others, hmm?"

Thank you for reading! Review! Hoped u liked! Btw this is my first ever fanfiction so enjoy!


End file.
